Unforgiven Love
by Depresionist
Summary: The heart-warming conclusion to the story. Dare you read what happens after the story ends? Read as Cagalli finally overcomes her grief. Final Chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Sure wished I did...

Note: Lines in _italics_ means Cagalli's thoughts in first person's perspective.

It's my first fic, so feedback would really help Chapter 2's completion! (Or even existing)

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 1: **A Broken Heart

"You jerk..." muttered the 17 year old blond girl. Cagalli Yula Athha was watching her brother from afar. "How could he be with her!" she screamed out loud.

"Cagalli?" asked the brown hair male.

"Where, Kira?" asked the Pink Haired Songstress embraced in his arms. Cagalli quickly ducked and hid herself.

_You big mouth! You sure did it now!_

"I thought I heard her Lacus," replied Kira.

"Seems like you miss her," Lacus giggled. Both Cagalli and Kira began to blush.

"No Lacus, you're the only one on my mind," replied Kira. Cagalli became full of jealousy again.

"Idiot!" she yelled.

_Oh man... I did it again!_

"I swear I heard her this time," said Kira.

"Me too," replied Lacus. "Cagalli? Where are you?"

_Gulp_

Just then a blue-haired young man walked by. Cagalli grabs him by the arms. "Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Shut up and pretend you were with me, " said Cagalli under her voice. "Lacus? Kira? Didn't notice you two!" said Cagalli innocently.

"Were you and Athrun back there the whole time?" asked Lacus.

"Ugh, sorry if we startled you two," replied Cagalli apologetically.

"Oh no worries, we were just surprised to hear you. Are you two on a date?" asked Lacus. Athrun began to blush as he notices Cagalli's arm still in his. "No need to be shy, Athrun."

_No, I'm not a seductive witch like you... You stole Kira!_

"Well, it's time to go Lacus," said Kira, "or we'll be late for our reservation tonight."

"Oh right!" replied Lacus. "Later Athrun and Cagalli! Hope your date goes well too."

_Hope yours doesn't. Wait a minute..._

"Hold on Lacus!" shouted Cagalli. "Which restaurant are you going to?"

"It's the new one, in the ORB city square next to the park. Lover's Heaven, I think it's called. I heard it was very romantic." she said as she holds on to Kira's hand tighter.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._

"Can we come along too?" asked Cagalli.

"Sorry, our table only sits two." replied Lacus.

"Um, actually I booked a table for four." said Kira. "I was kind of hoping to invite them too."

"What?" replied Lacus defensively.

"I want Cagalli to have a nice boyfriend, and she seems to really grow on Athrun. Since he's my best friend and all, I thought we should set them together. You know how shy Athrun is." whispered Kira into Lacus' ear.

"Look, the love bird is at it again," joked Cagalli.

_And hopefully never again._

At Lover's Heaven

"And here is your table. Enjoy the meal." said the Waiter.

"I just love the atmosphere, it's so romantic!" exclaimed Lacus as she rested her head on Kira's shoulder. The two couples ordered their meals.

"Um, so Athrun! How are you enjoying you date?" asked an embarrassed Kira.

"Date...?" replied Athrun.

"With me, stupid!" yelled Cagalli.

"Oh... uh." replied Athrun.

"They're so cute together," giggled Lacus. "Then again, we are too." The food finally arrives. Cagalli digs in face first.

"Cagalli, you're face is covered!" laughed Kira as he wipes his sister's face. Cagalli began blushing madly.

_I can't hold it in anymore..._

Just then, the restaurant began playing Lacus' song "Shizuka na Yoru ni".

"This song is beautiful Lacus, " said Kira. "Just like you." Lacus reaches for Kira's lips with hers. Cagalli begins to feel very agitated.

"Stop!" yelled Cagalli. Every stops to look at her. "I have to go..." she said as she left. She ran out of the restaurant and sobbed along the way. The remaining trio immediately chased after her.

"Wait! You four haven't paid!" yelled the waiter. Lacus and Athrun were stopped to pay the bill.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?" yelled Kira as he chased his sister. Cagalli runs into the park and hides behind a tree.

_Please don't come. Please don't see me like this.._

"I'm not here!" she yelled. Kira catches up to Cagalli.

"Hm, I wonder where she is? Where's my crybaby of a sister?" taunted Kira.

"You're the one that always cried!" she yelled back.

"Then why are you crying now?" asked Kira.

"Because you're an idiot!" she yelled.

"Cagalli..." said a concerned Kira. Cagalli jumped out into Kira's arms.

"idiot!" she yelled pounding on his chest.

"You can let it all out on me, Sis." replied Kira.

_Is that all I am to you?_

Cagalli pushes Kira back gently. "What's wrong Cagalli? You've been acting all weird lately..." asked Kira.

"It's because of that Pink Witch always around you!" yelled Cagalli.

"Pink Witch? Lacus!?" asked Kira.

"Yes! That seductive controlling witch!" she yelled. "She stole you from me!"

"Cagalli! I'm appalled you think that way about me!" replied an angry Lacus. "You're being very unreasonable young lady!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Cagalli.

"Cagalli! Watch your tone! She's going to be your sister-in-law one day!" scolded Kira.

"Even you too!? You're siding with this dumb witch?!" Cagalli yelled back.

Lacus began to cry. "Cagalli... please stop..."

_Did I go... too far?_

"Kira, it's okay... Let's just go back to the restaurant and finish our wonderful meal." said Lacus. She reaches over to kiss Kira on the lips again.

"No! Witch!" yelled Cagalli as she pushes her off Kira. Kira slaps Cagalli across the face.

"What's gotten into you?!" yelled Kira.

"She's lying Kira! She's trying to take you away from me!" replied Cagalli.

"Cagalli... I think we need to clear something up. I'm your brother not your boyfriend. I'm Lacus' boyfriend. Get it straight." said Kira. Cagalli ran back behind the tree trunk and began crying and cursing. Kira helps Lacus up and both show great concern in their eyes.

"Cagalli... don't cry..." said Athrun.

"Go away!" she yelled as she pushes him away.

"Athrun! Leave her." said a stern Kira. "She has to reflect on what she did wrong!"

"Kira..." said Athrun. "I understand."

_No you don't. No one does. Not even Kira... I... hate you!_


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Sure wished I did...

Note: Lines in _italics_ means Kira's thoughts in first person's perspective.

Note 2: When Kira has his flashback, he means the scene at the OVA of Seed. Instead of Athrun having the chat with his friend, Cagalli appears.

Sorry Chapter 2 is a tad short, but I didn't want to throw in too much for a chapter. It makes it too tedious to read.

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 2: **Regrets

"Cagalli, let's go back." said Athrun.

"For the last time, go away!" the blond screamed.

"Cagalli, I can't leave you like this." replied Athrun.

"Who are you to me anyways? Not even my own brother cares about me anymore! No one else cares about me now!" she yelled.

"I care, Cagalli." said Athrun. Athrun goes over to hug Cagalli.

"Why can't Kira be like you..." replied Cagalli.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Athrun.

"Why doesn't he care about me!" she yelled.

"He does, I'm sure of it." replied Athrun. "Feeling better now?"

"No, you're hugging me too tightly, I can't breathe!" replied Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled a little, and loosened his grip. "Sorry there Cagalli." Athrun took Cagalli back to her Hotel room and laid her to bed. "She's so peaceful asleep" he thought. "Kira is a lucky man." Athrun picked up the phone and called Kira.

"Athrun!?" replied the distressed man.

"She's alright, Kira. She just went to sleep. Hopefully she'll be her old self in the morning." said Athrun.

"Thank you, Atrhun. Couldn't of done it without you!" replied a gratified Kira.

"No Kira, what she needs is you. She said it herself" responded Athrun. "Anyways, I have to go. We'll talk about it later." Athrun hung up.

"Wait! Athrun! What do you mean?" Kira screamed at the phone.

Kira sat silently for over an hour. Finally, overwhelmed by concern, Lacus spoke out. "Kira?" she asked.

"Huh...?" replied Kira.

"Are you still worried about Cagalli?" she asked the troubled teen.

"No..." he replied. "Athrun will take care of her. It will give them some time to cope, right?" Kira tried to smile.

_How could I not be worried? My twin sister just admitted to liking me! Why would she think that? Could it be that night? I remember 3 nights ago, we were on the beach of the orphanage. I walked out to see the stars. Just then she appeared. She clung onto me sobbing. I tried comforting her, stroking her head and holding her tightly. I thought that was what a big brother was supposed to do. How did I know she would take it the wrong way?_

"You're lying. You're thinking of her." said Lacus.

Kira replies, "No Lacus! Please don't take it the wrong..."

Lacus interrupts him, "What's wrong is me being with you. I'm sorry for tearing you two apart. It's my fault." Lacus runs out of their apartment door. She runs out of the building and into the alley. She takes out her Cellphone and makes a call. "Gilly? Are they ready?"

"Yes they are, Lacus-sama," replied a calm voice.

"Good," she stopped to sniff. "It's time for me to leave him anyways." Lacus stops to stare into the apartment window where Kira is. "So long my love..."

Back in the apartment, Kira was in total grief.

_Two girls in one day. I must be striking a new record. Why do I have to screw everything up! I can't do anything right as a brother nor a boyfriend. I can never protect the ones I love! I can't let this happen again... I have to get Lacus back!_

Kira ran out of his apartment looking for Lacus. He got to the street next to the building, and saw a ghastly sight. A red haired girl in pink looked across the busy street with blank and emotionless eyes. Kira's eyes widened. He began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't believe this was happening. He screamed out across the busy street, "Fllay!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Sure wished I did...

Bleh, I had to upgrade this to PG-13 from the scenes in this chapter and the next.(Minor Violence)Atleast now I can be more explicit in my writing! A thanks goes to all the reviewers! Thanks for putting up with my poor grammar and writing styles.

Note: Lines in _italics_ means Athrun's thoughts in first person's perspective.

Note 2: The green dress Bartfeld's girlfriend madeCagalli wear in Episode 19 of Seed.

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 3: **Sacrifice

Cagalli opens her amber-colored eyes. "What time is it?" asked a groggy Cagalli.

_She's so adorable._

"8AM," replied Athrun.

"8AM Sunday!?" yelled Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled. "You've been asleep for quite a while, I was going to call you Sleeping Beauty." Cagalli had a slight blush. "And maybe with my kiss, you would awaken."

"Athrun!" protested Cagalli.

_I knew it! She loved him more._

"Cagalli, I love you, but I also want you to be happy. I can see you love Kira desperately." replied Athrun.

"That's not true! I don't." Cagalli got cut off.

_Why does she make up all this crap?_

"Stop lying! You do! I know you do! I know Kira does too!" yelled Athrun. Cagalli was in a state of shock. She realized what Athrun said is true.

_I had to tell her, for her sake. Even if it means giving her to my best friend._

"True or not, he's my brother! I... I'm his sister. We can't be together! We won't be able to forgive ourselves..." yelled Cagalli.

"Would you ever be happy thinking that way? Would Kira ever be happy?" retorted Athrun.

"But what can I do! He has Lacus." replied a saddened Cagalli.

"You have to win his heart then! Don't give up on him if you truly love him." said Athrun.

_I wished I could do the same..._

"You can start by acting more lady-like." said Athrun. Cagalli put on a mad face. Athrun chuckled.

_She's so cute when she's mad._

"Well, he does like me wearing that green dress..." replied Cagalli. Note 2

"And then you can do something about your hair..." said Athrun.

"Hey! One step at a time!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira, after an unsuccessful search, finally returns to his apartment. He saw Fllay! He couldn't believe it. But when he tried to catch up to her, she disappeared. Was she alive? Was it a ghost? Was it his imagination? Suddenly the phone rang.

"Kira?" asked the voice. Kira kept silent. "Kira, something wrong?"

"Oh... Athrun. It's you." replied Kira, finally.

"Something on your mind?" asked his concerned friend.

"No, it's nothing." replied Kira.

"You must be still upset about yesterday." replied Athrun.

"Actually..." Kira was cut off.

"Actually, you can make it up, be going to the park at 3PM today!" yelled Cagalli through the phone.

Kira yelled back, "Wait! Cag..." Cagalli hung up.

"Why did you hang up, Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"So he won't have a chance to say no!" replied Cagalli.

_I can tell she's excited about this. I'm happy for her... aren't I?_

"I wonder what Kira would think of me in this dress! Or maybe I should buy different dresses!" yelled the excited Cagalli.

"That would be great, Cagalli!" replied Athrun.

_Try to sound like you want to do this... Just try..._

Cagalli goes over to hug Athrun. Athrun lets off a big blush. "Thank you Athrun! You've made me feel so wonderful today!" yelled Cagalli.

_Could I make you feel wonderful for eternity?_

"No problem for my two best friends in the world!" replied Athrun.

_What a pathetic lie... I don't even have the guts to express my feelings. All I can do is give her away to Kira... _

Athrun let out an awkward smirk.

_As long as she's happy, I'm happy right?_

"Theres only a few hours left, Cagalli, better hurry!" replied Athrun.

_Hurry... Let's get this over with. Maybe then my heart would stop hurting._

It was 3PM. Kira was still upset about that image of Fllay. He wanted to see her again but she never showed up. However she did, only at the worse time possible.

"Hurry up Cagalli! It's almost time!" yelled Athrun.

"I'm trying! These high heels are hard to walk in!" complained Cagalli.

"Look! Kira's just across the street!" replied Athrun.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira and his emotionless eyes looked up. It wasn't Lacus. It wasn't Fllay. It was only Cagalli. "Only Cagalli..." he muttered in despair. Just then, the Red-haired girl in pink appeared, right in the middle of the street, and the light was about to change.

"Save me, Kira." plead the eerie figured.

"Fllay!" yelled Kira as he rushed into the middle of the street.

"What the heck are you doing Kira!" yelled Cagalli fearing for her brother's life.

"Fllay! I'll protect you!" yelled Kira.

"You promised, Kira." replied the ghastly girl in pink.

"Fllay?!" questioned Athrun.

_Theres no one there..._

Cagalli rushed in to shove Kira off the street.

_But then time stopped._

There was a scream, the screeching of tires, and the breaking of two hearts.

_This did not happen. Pinch myself. Then I'll wake up from this nightmare. Why isn't it working!? Wake up Athrun!_

Athrun ran quickly into the street. He rushed to a limp figure on the street. Wearing the pretty green dress her brother loved so much.

_Why can't I wake up!_

Athrun let off a stream of tears. "Why can't this nightmare end!?" he yelled outloud.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Sure wished I did...

Wow, everyone must think I hate Cagalli after the last chapter, well bear with me till 5, where things take a less darker mood (No Spoilers!) As for what kind of Cagalli fan I am, I would have to say Cagalli x Me! Originally I preferred Kira over Athrun, but Athrun in Destiny really go the whole Cagalli x Athrun thing to me... I'll have to find something else then...

Enjoy Chapter 4, even more dark and emotional than the last!

Note: Lines in "_italics"_ and quotes means Kira's thoughts in first person's perspective. The ones without quotes are Athrun's.

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 4: **Revelations

"_I remember being knocked down, then hearing a scream. Someone held me by my collar and kept shaking me. He even threw a few punches in my face. He kept talking, but I couldn't hear his words. I think... I was bleeding... Everything went black.. Then I saw the light... The light from a hospital room."_

Kira awoke. He found his head patched up with bandages, a massive bruise to the right of his face, and a broken left arm. "Where... am I?" he asked.

"Sir, you were found under the attack of a young blue haired male." replied an officer to the side of his bed. "When we arrived, we found you being beat up bloodily and you were half dazed. We then proceeded to arrest the man, but he kept protesting that you were a murderer."

"Cagalli..." muttered Kira. "Where's Cagalli?!" he yelled.

"Cagalli?" questioned the Officer. "You mean that poor girl in the car accident?"

"Where is she!" yelled Kira.

The officer kept silent. "We'll request your assistance in verifying the assaulter after your recovery. Will you be pressing charges against him?"

"No... he's my friend," replied Kira.

"I see." replied the officer. "I'll take my leave now."

"Wait! Where's Cagalli?!" yelled Kira.

"Get some rest sir." was all the officer said.

Kira was in disbelief. He didn't want to believe Cagalli was dead. Was she dead? He didn't know. He didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was sleep and wake upfrom the nightmare.

"Why did you lock me up!? He's the murderer!" yelled Athrun.

"It has been verified by eye witness that it was an automobile accident. Now be quiet in there or we'll beat you again!" yelled the Guard.

"I have to... I have to avenge Cagalli!" yelled the Blue-haired youth.

"You don't know when to quit." replied the Guard. He grabs his taser and zaps Athrun. "That'll teach you, punk."

Athrun's limp body fell to the ground and he began to sob. The physical pain he feels can't match up to the pain swelled up inside. Athrun blanked out.

After a few hours Kira awoke. He regained his senses and full consciousness. He started to remember what happened.

"_Right before meeting Cagalli, I saw Fllay. I wanted to be with her... to protect her. I loved her... But when I got to her she disappeared... Then a car came. I... stopped thinking... it nearly hit me... then Cagalli... Cagalli saved me! Then... she... ground.." Kira began to break down into a sob. "No... I don't want to remember!" _

Kira jumped off his bed. He began searching the hospital. "Cagalli is here!" he yelled. "Cagalli!"

A nurse comes up to Kira. "Sir! You're supposed to be in bed!" she told him.

"Where's Cagalli!?" asked Kira.

"Cagalli?" questioned the nurse.

"She's... a girl... blond... about my age." replied Kira.

"Oh she's down the hall to the right." replied the Nurse. Kira immediately makes his way. He finds the doctor outside of the room.

"How is she?" he asked the doctor.

"She'll be alright... but she's in quite a pickle with the law." replied the doctor.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Kira. "Why would CagalliYula Athhabe in trouble with the law?"

"Representative Athha?" asked the doctor.

"She's... my... friend." replied Kira.

"Sir, have you not read the news?" questioned the doctor. "Ah, never mind. Please sir, we have to escort this lady to the police station. Take Ms. Loussier to the transfer facilities." said the doctor to the guard.

"Stellar Loussier, come over here!" yelled the Guard. "Crazy girl went on a stabbing rampage..."

"Damn it... she isn't Cagalli..." muttered Kira. "I have to keep searching... It isn't too late... is it?"

Back in the prison cell, Athrun awoke. The sting of the shock still had it's effect. He was paralyzed to move, but he regained his senses. He began to flashback to his memories with Cagalli.

_Why does this situation feel so familiar? I remember the last time I fought with Kira... he killed Nicol. Then Cagalli struck me with the words: "Kill because somebody killed. Get killed because you killed. Will peace ever come like that?" Will Cagalli be happy if I killed Kira? Would I be happy the two most important people of my lifeare dead? I lost Cagalli... I don't want to lose anymore people I care about!_

Kira came to an operation room. The doctor and nurses were sitting outside of the room, looking distressed. "We tried to save her... we did... our best?" said the doctor.

Kira advanced them slowly. He saw a flash of the report the nurse was holding. "Cagalli Yula Athha: Deceased. Time: Monday: 8:20 PM"

"That was... 5 minutes ago..." Kira muttered. He broke into soft sobs. They grew louder as the pain in his heart grew larger as well. He began wailing. He couldn't control himself. He fell to his knees. The doctor rolled out the bed. There laid a young girl, with golden blond hair, forever resting in peace. Kira goes to the bed and shoves the hospital workers aside. "No one's taking Cagalli! She's mine...! You have no right!" yelled Kira.

"Sir! Please back away from the body. We're taking it to the morgue." replied a nurse.

"No! I'm taking Cagalli with me!" yelled Kira. "Hang on Cagalli! I'll take you home... everything will be alright..." Kira grabbed Cagalli's body and proceed to leave the hospital.

"Stop that man!" yelled the doctor. 5 Hospital workers jumped on Kira.

"Don't dishonor the dead, scum!" yelled the workers. "That's the body of our leader! You monster! You're the one who has no right to have her! Who do you think you are? Her brother?"

"_They were right... I have no right... I'm not her brother. I don't deserve to be."_

"If you weren't wounded right already, I'd beat you to a pulp!" yelled another hospital worker.

"Send the scum to the prison. I refuse to house a scumbag patient like him!" yelled the doctor. Kira was forcefully put into the prison.

"Irony isn't it?" said his cell mate.

"Athrun..." replied the emotionally unstable Kira.

"I heard you got thrown in here by fighting hospital workers." replied Athrun.

"I... Cagalli... " Kira broke down into tears.

"I know you loved Cagalli as much as me. And you must hurt inside as much as me. So friend... tell me... is she?"

"Friend..." repeated Kira. Athrun knew his answer. Both him and Athrun cried.

A week later, they were released. A mysterious girl bailed them. They said it was a girl with red hair, wearing pink.

While walking out of prison, Kira saw Fllay again. "Hello Kira." replied the girl in pink.

"You..." said Kira. "You..."

"Killed Cagalli? Is that how you're going to resolve the conflict in your heart? Blame it on me?" replied Fllay.

"You.. if it weren't for you Cagalli..." Kira got cut off.

"Cagalli would've died for you one way or another." said Fllay.

"You!!" yelled Kira.

"You failed to protect me, Kira." said Fllay. "But deep down I still love you." Fllay let off a warm smile. "Heres something I want to do to repay you. Follow me."

"Kira!" protested Athrun. "Remember how she.."

"No Athrun. It wasn't her fault. It was mine." replied Kira. "I'm going alone, Athrun."

"I see." replied Athrun. "Be careful, friend."

Fllay led him to ato a new grave in the cemetary.

On the tombstone it said "Here lies, Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Kira.

"Don't you want to see your sister again?" asked Fllay.

"I do." replied Kira.

"Follow my instructions. Look deep down inside. Inside of your heart. What is your greatest desire?" asked Fllay.

"I want to go back... I want Cagalli by my side... for eternity." said Kira.

"Are you sure? Would you rather me? Or would you rather Lacus?" asked Fllay.

"I've struggled with myself. I always thought I could put it off. I didn't want to hurt anyone... But instead I brought harm to everyone. Because I was greedy... Because I couldn't decide on who I truly loved.. That is my mistake, and that is why Cagalli is dead." said Kira. "After all this... I found out... all I wanted was to be with Cagalli. I don't want anyone else. I just want Cagalli by my side."

"I see." replied Fllay. "You passed the test, Kira."

"Test!?" questioned Fllay.

"I knew deep inside you truly loved Cagalli. I wanted to be sure... I wanted to see if I had a chance. But it seems that your heart belongs to Cagalli. I accept defeat." said Fllay.

"Will you... bring back Cagalli?" asked Kira. Fllay's body started to fade.

"Damn... this... won't hold much longer... I have to... fade again, Kira. May my true feelings... protect.. you..." said Fllay with her last words. She disappeared.

"Fllay? Fllay!?" yelled Kira. "Cagalli! Please... bring her back!"

A soft echo inside his head, "Kira..."

_"The voice... it's so familiar... It's ... It's..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus shall be continued in Chapter 5, the final chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Forever Together

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Sure wished I did...

The Big Chapter 5, the final chapter! I know it's only been like... a bit over a week, but theres going to be a new story arc after this (on a lighter tone and probably with humor), so it's not finished off yet. I was just eager to end this darker series. Enjoy Chapter 5.

Note: Theres one italics statement, and you can pretty much guess who that is... Kira again!

I hope this chapter makes up for all the Cagalli fans I upsetted in Chapter 3. So long till I start the second story arc!

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 5: **Forever Together

On PLANT, a dark figure was moving pieces on a chest board. "It seems he won that match," replied the figure.

"I assume so, Lacus-Sama" replied Gilbert Dullindal. "But it proves the D.S.G. (Dream Sequence Generator) was a success."

"This was designed to boost morale in ZAFT Soldiers." replied Lacus.

"Still, you used the prototype for your benefits." replied the Dullindal. "Had fun being Fllay Allster?"

"You..." said Lacus.

Dullindal let off a laugh. "No need to get so angry, Lacus-Sama."

"That is none of your concern, future Chairman, Gilbert Dullindal." replied Lacus.

Dullindal let off a smirk. "Understood. Would you like to check on the status of the L1 Clone?" asked Dullindal.

"No, that will endanger the success of the mission. No one shall know that the real Lacus is still on PLANT." replied Lacus.

"And you won't feel the pain with your Kira being taken away?" asked Dullindal.

"Checkmate, Gilbert." said Lacus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on ORB, Kira awakens.

"Kira," the voice spoke again.

"I... it... can't be!" replied Kira.

"Kira, please wake up!" the voice spoke sharply. Kira begin to feel someone shaking his body.

"He better wake up you dumb witch!" yelled the voice. Kira would recognize that voice anywhere. He finally managed to open his eyes. His sight was blurry, but he could make out a figure with golden blond hair, and beautiful amber eyes.

"Cag..alli?!" asked Kira.

"I'm here, Kira." replied Cagalli holding his hand.

_She look worried and tired. Was she... crying?_

"Idiot!" she cried as she pounded his chest. "Why didn't you wake up!?"

"Cagalli..." replied Kira as his eyes began to water.

"What's wrong with you? Is that all you can say!?" yelled Cagalli. Kira sat up. He put his arm around Cagalli's head.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," said Kira. He patted her head and let it rest on his shoulder, his other hand wiping her tears away. "I will never leave you again."

"Kira..." replied Cagalli. Kira positioned his head infront of her. Their eyes met. Cagalli begins to blush and looks away, "This is embarassing."

Kira let off a pink blush of his own. He put his hand on her chin and gently moved it towards his face. His lips went closer to hers. He could feel Cagalli's heart racing, as did his. His lips arched closer. He could feel her breathing. "I can't live without you." he whispered.

"Kir..." Cagalli was cut off by a gentle touch on her lips. It was a kiss. Even though it was for a second, it lingered for many hours later.

Athrun watched from the door. He held the flowers in his hand tighter. He was going to ask Cagalli out... then... Kira... "But, Kira's my friend..." he thought. I shouldn't be dating his sister while he was in acoma. But now this... "Why Kira?!" he asked himself.

"Something wrong, Athrun?" asked Lacus. Athrun shoved the flowers to Lacus. She gives him a puzzled look.

"They're... they're for Kira." he replied.

"Those two tickets for the movie too?" asked Lacus.

"None of your business!" yelled Athrun. Lacus was startled."I'm sorry." apologized Athrun.

"You're sad that you lost Cagalli, aren't you Athrun?" asked the pink haired girl.

"What does it matter?" replied Athrun. Athrun noticed Lacus' lost in weight. "Ugh, are you on a diet? You look terribly thin."

Lacus hessitated for a moment. "I couldn't eat with Kira like that." she replied.

Athrun let off a smile. "You feel the same don't you? Kira..."

"What's important is you should never give up on the one you love." replied Lacus.

"What do you mean?" asked Athrun.

"Theres still a chance Cagalli will like you, but you have to work for it." replied Lacus.

"And you work for getting Kira too?" asked Athrun.

"Then, let us pray we both succeed." replied Lacus.

"Thank you, Lacus. I'll see you around. I need to find that flower shop again!" said Athrun.

Lacus smiled as Athrun exitted the apartment. "This will be interesting. Very interesting indeed." said the thin pink haired girl.

Back in the room, Cagalli was still in Kira's arms. "Kira?" asked Cagalli.

"What is it?" replied Kira in a gentle voice.

"Why did you change so much?" she asked, "Why do you seem different?"

"I had a strange dream Cagalli... it all began..." Kira trails off as he repeats the strange dream he experienced. Cagalli listened intently inside the safe grasp of her brother's arms. Athrun looks at a distance from the doorway.

"Not yet..." he thought. "It's their together time now. I shouldn't interupt." He began heading for the exit again. "I don't want to spoil their happiness." he said with tears from his eyes. He didn't want to hurt the two people most dear to him.

Lacus stares into the room with the couple. "Yes, very interesting." Cagalli stayed held in the arms of Kira.

"Just a bit longer," begged Cagalli, "just a bit longer..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5! Don't be sad it's over (if you are), theres still season 2!


	6. Chapter 6: A Cheerful Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Sure wished I did...

This starts season 2 of the story. The story takes a lighter tone and has more humor like chapter 1 minus the angst and drama. But there is darkness brooding in the shadows. Anyways, enjoy the whacky dates with Cagalli, Kira, and Athrun!

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 6: **A Cheerful Beginning

Kira wakes up from the noise of his alarm clock. "Morning already?" he groaned. He felt something on his chest. Cagalli was still asleep in his arms. "What kind of crap have I got myself into..." he muttered. "She's my sister! This is disgusting!" he thought to himself. But when he looks at her beautiful sleeping face, he can't help loving her. "But... this is to protect her."

"Kira!" groaned Cagalli. "Why did you have to set your alarm clock so early!" she complained.

"But Cagalli... it's elev..."

"Too early!" she yelled as she pulled the covers over her head. Kira shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kira." said a cheerful Lacus.

"Lacus!" he yelled. "Oh my god, I forgot about Lacus!" he said to himself. "She's supposed to be my girlfriend damn it!" he said to himself.

"Had a goodnight sleep Kira? Must've been hard with Cagalli with you." she said sarcastically.

"Lacus! It's not..."

"Oh, I don't mind Kira. A big brother sleeping in the same bed as his baby sister is perfectly fine." she replied.

"Oh, I'm so glad..."

"And kissing each other on the lips too. What a brotherly thing to do, Kira." she replied sarcastically. Kira immediately blushed a dark red.

"Oh crap, I'm in for it now." he thought to himself. Lacus went over to the drawer searching for something. "She's getting a knife!" Kira began to back off slowly. She reaches in and grabs a spatula.

"So how do you want your eggs?" asked Lacus. Kira falls to the floor and let off a big sigh of relief.

"Too close..." he said to himself. Suddenly there was the sound of an opening door.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli. "We're going out." Kira froze in shock. "To eat breakfast." Kira let off a sigh of relief again.

"I can't keep this up." he groaned.

"But I'm already making him breakfast." replied Lacus.

"I don't care! He's coming with me!" yelled Cagalli as she pulls Kira towards her.

"No he's not!" yelled Lacus as she pulls Kira back.

"Fine then, I'll go alone!" yelled Cagalli.

"Wait! Don't!" yelled Kira. Cagalli let off a big grin. She drags Kira back into his room to get him changed.

Lacus puts on a mad face as they walk out, then immediately changed into a calm one as they leave the room. "I'm going to enjoy this game." she said to herself. She looks to the window. "Athrun?"

Outside, Athrun walks back and forth in front of the apartment. "Today is the day!" he said out loud to himself. "Alright! I'm going to do it!" he says with flowers and chocolate in hand. He walks to the door, then runs back to the street again. "I still can't do it." he said with a frustrated face.

"What are you doing there, Athrun?" questioned Lacus.

"Lacus!" yelled a surprised Athrun. "I... uh..."

"Are you trying to get a date with Cagalli?" asked Lacus with a smile. "I swear, you've been there since 8."

"Actually 6..." muttered Athrun. Lacus let off a giggle. Lacus notices a beautiful batch of flowers in Athrun's hand.

"Are those for Cagalli?" she asked.

"Uh, you can have them." replied Athrun as he hands her the flowers. Just then Kira and Cagalli exit the building. Athrun spots them. He let off an Eek and threw the chocolate and flowers behind a bush.

"Hey Kira, there's Athrun and Lacus. I bet you they're dating behind your back." whispered Cagalli.

"Cagalli..." said an annoyed Kira. "Wait, Athrun, do you want to join us for breakfast?" asked Kira.

"With... you.... and Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah, the four..." Kira got cut off.

"Who said she was coming?" said Cagalli pointing at Lacus. Lacus turned back and walked into the apartment.

"I don't eat breakfast with pigs like Cagalli." said Lacus in a snobby voice.

"Look how snobby she sounds!" yelled Cagalli. "Anyways.. Man... I'm hungry. Hey look! Some idiot left a box of chocolates behind a bush!" she grabs the box and starts eating from it. "My favorites too! Here, eat one Kira!"

"No Cagalli that's..." Cagalli stuffs a chocolate in his mouth.

"Less talk, more eat!" she complained. "You too Athrun!" she yelled as she stuffed the chocolate down his throat. Athrun let off a slight blush before choking.

"This is going to be a long day..." said Kira to himself.

Back in the apartment, Lacus starts admiring the flowers. "Athrun is sweet." she thought. "I can't let Cagalli get him either. I won't let Cagalli get anyone." said Lacus as she lets off an evil laugh.


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgettable Past

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Tired of me yet?

I intended this episode to have a second part, but I decided to leave that for chapter 8 (running out of date ideas). Anyways, season 2 will end at about chapter 10-ish (It's already coming back with it's drama and boredom, and no one seems to like them...) Season 3 will feature Gundam fights, and possibly the end of the story.

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 7: **Unforgettable Past

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli. "Look it's that kabob store! They have a new chain in ORB!"

"Uh..." Kira flashes back to the last time he had a kabob. "I think I'll pass..."

"You're eating one this time!" demanded Cagalli. "With hot chili sauce only!" she added. Athrun starts to back away. "You're not getting away either Athrun!"

"Someone save me! Please!" begged Athrun. Cagalli laid two plates in front of them.

"One for me!" she said as she squirts hot chili sauce all over it. "One for Athrun!" she said as she squirts more sauce over another plate.

"Phew, I'm safe!" said Kira.

"Oh no you don't, you're sharing one with me!" replied Cagalli. Athrun and Kira turned to Cagalli. "They only had two left!" Athrun starts to feel rejected. Cagalli seemed more interested in Kira.

"You're not making the poor kid suffer again, are you?" said a familiar voice.

"What is it this time Bartfeld?!" asked Cagalli.

"Yogurt Sauce!" he replied.

"Chili Sauce!" she yelled back.

"What is this about?" asked Athrun.

"Well, back when we were at the desert Cagalli and I..." goes on Kira as he recalls the past.

"I see. So you and Cagalli have been through a lot eh?" replied Athrun.

"Yes we did!" yelled Cagalli. "Remember that time, when I was showering..." Athrun turned red. "And you..." Athrun couldn't take it anymore. He immediately stands up, but ends up kneeing the table and knocking it over, spraying Chili Sauce all over Cagalli.

"Woah! I'm getting out of here before that little lady explodes." says Bartfeld as he limps out of the scene.

"Great! Now I'm soaked! I'm going home!" yelled Cagalli.

"I'll take you to your Hotel..." replied Athrun.

"Stay away you idiot! I already signed out of there!" yelled an angry Cagalli.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Athrun.

"I live with Kira now!" she said as she gloomps Kira. Athrun feels heart broken.

"Lost again to Kira, huh?" he says to himself. "I see." he replies.

The trio makes their way back to Kira's apartment door. "Cagalli's been playing in her pig sty again?" teased Lacus.

"Shut up you pink-haired witch!" yelled Cagalli as she makes her way to the bathroom.

Athrun tries to apologize again, "Cagalli... I'm really..."

"You stay away from me!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira says to Athrun, "Athrun... she didn't really mean..."

"No, it's okay. I understand" replied Athrun. He starts making his way to his Hotel.

In the shower, Cagalli was still mad about the incident. "I was soooo close to getting Kira, then the stupid Athrun! He ruined everything! Idiot!"

Outside, Kira finally gets a moment alone. Lacus decides to ask him. "So, how was your date with Cagalli?"

Kira tries to explain, "Lacus! It wasn't..."

Lacus lets off a sarcastic laugh. "Do you honestly think Cagalli thinks that you're just her brother?"

"What?" asks Kira.

Lacus replies, "Don't you see how Cagalli cares for you? She wants you Kira. She's willing to do anything to get you. Even turning you against me."

"What are you saying!?" questions Kira.

Lacus goes up to hug Kira. "Love me Kira! Don't listen to her!" Lacus tries to kiss Kira.

"Stop if Fllay!" yelled Kira.

"Fllay?" questions Lacus. "Fllay!?" she says louder.

"I'm sorry! Lacus!" apologizes Kira.

"You think I'm Fllay?! How am I like Fllay?! I am not Fllay!" yells Lacus.

"But... I was wrong to be with either of you." replies Kira.

"What the hell are you saying!?" asks an angry Lacus.

Kira replies, "We... shouldn't..."

Lacus pushes Kira away while sobbing, "You... you'll regret it!"

Cagalli comes out of the shower. "Kira, do you mind if I wear your Pajamas until my Luggage gets here?" she asks. The sobbing Lacus moves past her as she bumps into her shoulder. "Where's she going?" asks Cagalli.

"I'm out of here! Happy now? Incestuous courtesan!" yells Lacus.

"You little who...!!" Cagalli prepares to punch her.

"No Cagalli!" yells Kira as he holds her back.

"I'm leaving forever! You'll regret it Kira! You'll regret it!" yells Lacus as she starts packing her clothes. She finishes quickly and immediately runs out of the apartment.

"Good riddance to bad trash!" yells Cagalli. "Now I can be alone with Kira!" says Cagalli as she gloomps him.

Kira takes a look at himself with Cagalli in the mirror. He doesn't have the courage to see the couple that's looking back at him. "I disgust myself." Kira said under his breath.

Lacus runs off all the way to the park in the cemetery. "I have no place to go..." she sobs. She notices a special grave not to far off. She walks towards it. On it says "Fllay Allster" with a fresh batch of flowers and a note on it.

"_Fllay, _

_I'm sorry about ORB... I'm sorry for hurting you, but deep down inside, I really love you... and I still do._

_Signed Kira"_

"Thank you, Kira." replies Lacus as she picks up the flowers. "I love you too... yes... me, Fllay Allster..."


	8. Chapter 8: Virtual Battlefield

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Tired of me yet?

This had a bit more drama than I wanted... a bit bloody and features a Gundam battle, but not quite what you'd expect...

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 8: **Virtual Battlefield

"Fllay? Is that really you?" questioned Kira.

"I've come back for you, my love." replied a familiar voice.

"Fllay! I really missed you!" replied Kira.

"Is that why you chased me away for her?!" questioned the figure as she points to a sleeping Cagalli. "Maybe I have to get rid of her..."

"Don't!" yelled Kira.

"Then you don't want to be with me?" replied the figure. Kira looked closely at the figure. The face was rapidly changing from Lacus to Fllay.

"I... I... don't know..." replied Kira.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli.

"No... Cagalli... I don't know!" he replied.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli again.

"Stop forcing me to choose!" replied Kira.

"What the hell are you talking about? You've been sleeping for a day, and I'm bored!" replied Cagalli.

"Oh... Oh... Sorry Cagalli... I was just having a bad nightmare." said Kira.

"I'd thought you'd have a peaceful sleep for once without that pink haired witch." replied Cagalli as she gloomps him. "Say... want to go to the arcade to have some fun?"

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes!" replied Cagalli. As they exit the apartment, they see Athrun walking back and forth again.

"Yikes! Not again!" said Athrun as he threw another box of chocolates and some flowers into the bush.

"Need... breakfast..." complained Cagalli as her stomach growled. "The only thing that pink haired witch can do right is cook..."

"Athrun?" said Kira as he saw his friend.

Athrun tries to find an excuse, "Uh... I was just in the neighborhood when..."

"Look! Some idiot left chocolate behind the bush again!" yelled Cagalli. "Man, I sure wished that idiot could be here right now..."

"Really?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah! So I can see what kind of a wuss he is!" replied Cagalli.

"Oh..." replied Athrun as he backs away.

"Say... wait a minute Athrun..." said Cagalli.

"Yikes!" said Athrun to himself. "No no! I really have to..." Cagalli approaches him with a keen look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare move Athrun Zala!" yelled Cagalli as she looks at his hand. "Just as I thought! You're a pro sharp shooter!" Athrun let off a sigh of relief. "Well, me and Kira are going to the arcade! You can help... maybe. Kira's a total idiot with a gun. He'd probably throw it at the screen." taunted Cagalli.

Kira felt a bit embarrassed, but brushed it off. He liked it like this instead of her crawling all over him. "Maybe today things will get better..." he said to himself under his breath.

At the arcade, a large group of people were gathered at the "Gundam Seed: Battle Assault" game. "Woah! Look at that kid go!" replied a young teen. Cagalli pushed the kids aside to see a young boy with black hair and red eyes. The kid next to him just died in game.

"I'm up!" yelled Cagalli. The nameless black haired boy remained silent.

"IMPULSE GUNDAM VS. STRIKE GUNDAM" yells the game announcer.

"For this battle, I will choose Blast Silhouette." said the boy finally.

"And I'll choose the Launcher Backpack!" yelled Cagalli.

"Novice." replied the boy. Cagalli looked at him angrily.

"Let's just fight!" yelled Cagalli. The boy began the battle by blasting Strike with his Keroberoes High-Energy Cannons knocking Strike into a wall. Then he dropped his silhouette. "What the heck is this kid doing?" questioned Cagalli. He takes out the Folding Razor and stabs it into Strike's cockpit.

"PHASE SHIFT DOWN!" yelled the announcer. "1ST PLAYER WINS!"

"Next." said the kid.

"I demand a rematch!" yelled Cagalli. The boy looked at her. "You cheated you little punk!"

"Don't blame me if you suck." replied the boy.

"I'll have you know I actually piloted..." Kira stops Cagalli from continuing.

"You plotted a mobile suit in ORB?" demanded the boy. Kira sensing something wrong.

"I'll challenge you." replies Kira. The boy looks into Kira's eyes.

"Hm, this will get interesting." he replies.

"IMPULSE GUNDAM VS. FREEDOM GUNDAM" yells the game announcer.

"Freedom!?" questions the boy. "Could he..."

"Make your choice of packs." said Kira.

"... I choose Force Impulse." replied the boy. The boy began the round by firing his beam rifle at Freedom. Freedom flies into the air to evade. The boy is amazed at how Kira managed to dodge all his hits. He throws down his beam rifle and uses his beam Saber. He closes in on Kira. Kira makes a jump into the air. The boy charges at a wall. Kira then closes Freedom's wings and let's out an attack with all 6 of it's beam cannons.

"ULTIMATE ATTACK" yelled the game announcer.

"What?!" yelled the boy in astonishment. He quickly turned around and tried to block it, but he was too late. Impulse crashes into the wall. "... 80 Overflow damage... Phase Shift power at 20..." said the boy as he reads his screen. He then throws off the Force Silhouette. He takes out the folding razors and prepares to jumps up. "You will die here!" yelled the boy. Just as he was about to hit Freedom, Kira slid underneath him, and impaled Impulse with his Beam Saber.

"PHASE SHIFT DOWN!" yelled the announcer. "2ND PLAYER WINS!" Everyone around was astonished.

"Woah! No one has beat that kid yet!" said a kid.

"My hero!" yells Cagalli as she hugs Kira. Cagalli sticks out her tongue to the kid.

"What's your name?" asked the boy.

"Kira Yamato." replied Kira.

"I'm Shinn Asuka. You're a good mobile suit pilot... I hope I'm wrong..." he puts out his hand. "May we meet again in peace." Kira accepted the handshake.

"I hope so too." replied Kira. Shinn leaves the arcade.

"You're letting him off like that!?" yelled Cagalli.

"Cagalli..." said a concerned Kira. "You should know better..."

"I'm sorry Kira..." replied Cagalli as she tries to hug him.

"No... that's enough Cagalli..." replied Kira. Cagalli immediately freezes. She begins to sob.

"No... please... Kira..." replied Cagalli. Athrun saw Cagalli's tears. He never wanted to see her sad. He wanted to end this.

"Kira Yamato!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him. "I challenge you!"

"STRIKE GUNDAM VS. AEGIS GUNDAM!" yelled the game announcer.

"Athrun!" yelled a surprised Kira.

"Hurry and choose your pack!" yelled Athrun.

"Aile... Backpack..." replied Kira. Aegis began closing in on Kira with his beam saber in hand. Kira returns his saber slash with his own beam saber. They were locked head to head. Kira then used Strike's knee and hit Aegis on the cockpit. Aegis falls to the ground.

"No more Kira! I can't let you do anymore wrong!" yelled Athrun. Kira looked into his eyes. His pupils were gone. Aegis got up and sliced off Strike's left arm. Kira looked at Cagalli.

"For her own good... I can't be selfish..." Kira said to himself. His reflection on the game screen. A young boy, also without pupils. "You can't win this time Athrun!" yelled Kira. He sliced off Aegis' right arm. Aegis slashes at the top right corner of Strike's cockpit. Kira punches Aegis' head off.

The kids watching were amazed. "Woah! I can't even keep up!" yelled one. "They're smashing apart each other's Gundams!"

"This ends here Athrun!" yelled Kira. He got out his beam saber and prepared to strike Aegis' cockpit.

"ULTIMATE ATTACK!" yelled the announcer. Athrun adjusted Aegis to transfer 80 of it's reserved energy into it's thrusters. He thrusts back and evades the attack. Kira is shocked.

"But... you'll have no energy left..." said Kira. Athrun flies directly at Kira. Kira fires his beam rifle at Aegis, but Aegis keeps thrusting towards him. Aegis then clamps onto Strike. Aegis turns gray.

"PHASE SHIFT D..."

"I'll end it here, like I ended it a year ago!" yelled Athrun. He prepared to fire his central cannon.

The announcer stops and immediate states "ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Just then, Kira heard a gunshot, and Cagalli knocking him over. He saw the gun pointed at his head.

"Phase Shift this, Coordinator scum! For a blue and clean world!" yelled the man with the gun. Cagalli wraps her body around Kira.

"Cagalli!" yells Kira as the gun is shot. He remembered what happened in his dream. "The car... Cagalli...!!" Kira said to himself. Suddenly Athrun lands in front of Cagalli, and a gun shot to his arm. A policeman rushes in and beats down the Blue Cosmos person. Kira stares still at Athrun. "Was it to protect me... or Cagalli?" Kira questioned himself.

"Athrun! Athrun!" yelled Cagalli. Kira looked at the two.

"I'm alright, Cagalli..." replied Athrun. Kira realized how much Athrun cared about Cagalli, how Kira could of never done. To sacrifice his love for her happiness, and still saving the one who's taking his love away.

"You're bleeding, Athrun!" yelled Cagalli. Kira got up. He started for the door. He looked back at the two.

"You two belong together. I have no place here." Kira said as he walks out the arcade.

"PHASE SHIFT DOWN!" yelled the announcer. "2ND PLAYER WINS!" Kira smiles as he walks out, and tears begin to fall from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding True Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Yadda, yadda, yadda...

I had to rewrite chapter 9, because it was rather weak in the original version. The mood as yet again switched to a dramatic and angsty setting, which I kinda tried to avoid, but meh. I originally intended season 2 to span more chapters, but I'm running out of date ideas, and decided to end it at chapter 10. Also, season 3, the Gundam Fights, will be the conclusion to the story! Running out of ideas to make a fourth season anyways. I'd like to thank all the fans of the story, especially my biggest fan, Inulover4eva. And yes, I do read reviews! As for questions about which couples I favour, you'll have to read to find out.

And I present to you...

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 9: **Finding True Love

"Athrun! Athrun!" yelled Cagalli.

"I'm fine..." replied Athrun with the bullet wound to his arm. "Heh, you've shot me worse than this before."

"Athrun! This is no time to be joking!" yelled a stern Cagalli.

"You're cute when you're mad..." replied Athrun. Cagalli let off a slight blush.

"What's with you?" replied Cagalli.

"Nothing..." replied Athrun. Cagalli began to get up. "No... just a little longer..." begged Athrun.

"Athrun..." replied Cagalli.

"I just want to be with you a little longer... please...." replied Athrun, "before you go back to Kira..."

"Don't say that name ever again!" yelled Cagalli. Athrun gives off a surprised look.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"I.... have no brother." replied Cagalli as she cried on Athrun's chest.

A: I've finally won... but I don't feel at all happy...

The ambulance came shortly. "Cagalli..." responded Athrun.

"... Yes?" replied Cagalli.

"I want you to find Kira..." he replied.

"Athrun?" questioned Cagalli.

"I don't want you two to break up because of me... Find Kira... Find your true love!" he replied as he gets taken by the Ambulance. Cagalli stood dumbfounded at what Athrun said.

C: Kira? My true love?

Kira finally reached his home. His eyes still wet from the tears. "I have to be strong!" he said to himself. "No more tears!" he said as he wiped his eyes with his arm. He walked slowly up to his apartment, only to see a blond-haired figure in front of his door.

"Cagalli!?" asked a surprised Kira.

"Ki...ra.." replied the girl weakly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kira coldly.

"I wanted to.." Cagalli stopped to catch her breath.

"What do you want? You want to see how worthless I'm without you? You think you're worth anything to me now?" yelled Kira violently. Cagalli broke into tears and ran to the end of the hallway. Kira opened the door to his apartment and walked in, slamming the door behind him.

Cagalli never saw Kira this way before. She felt scared and lonely. She sat down near the staircase, crying by herself.

Back inside the apartment, Kira was sitting behind the locked door, crying himself. He heard he gentle sobs of his sister. "Why does it always have to be this way!?" he yelled as he pounded his fist at the door. "Why does Cagalli always have to be hurt!? Why do I always have to be alone..."

"You're not alone." replied a familiar voice. A pink haired girl appeared in front of him. "Welcome home, Kira."

"Lacus!" yelled Kira. "What are you doing here?!" questioned the bewildered Kira. Lacus went over and hugged Kira.

"It's alright now Kira, I'm here." said Lacus gently. "Sometimes, it's okay to cry, Kira. And whenever you do, I'll always be besides you, sharing your pain." Kira began sobbing uncontrollably on Lacus' shoulder. "It's okay Kira, let it all out. My feelings will protect you..."

Back at the hospital, Athrun was finished his operation. "When can I get out of here, doctor?" asked Athrun.

"You've lost quite a lot of blood from the wound of yours. I'd say at least stay here till tomorrow." replied the doctor.

"Can I make a phone call?" asked Athrun.

"Of course. Nurse! Please escort this young man to the phone." replied the doctor.

A nurse helped carry Athrun over to the telephone. Athrun dialed in Cagalli's cellphone number. Back at the apartment hallway, Cagalli was still crying by the stairs. She took out the ringing cellphone and threw it down the stairs. "Cagalli?!" yelled Athrun. "Cagalli please pick up!" Suddenly the tone died. "Damn!" Athrun began heading back to his bed.

"Sir! You have to be careful with your wound!" replied the Nurse.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Athrun.

"Sir?" replied the Nurse, "You can't be allowed to leave with your wound like that..."

"I don't care!" yelled Athrun as he quickly changed his clothes. He ran to the hospital exit. "Where... where could she be!?" yelled Athrun. Athrun ran to the Kabbot store. "Have you seen a blond girl around here?" yelled Athrun.

"I see a lot of blonds" replied the store owner.

"Don't screw with me!" yelled Athrun as he held the man by the collar.

"No! Please I haven't! Take my money! Spare my life! Please!" replied the owner. Athrun let him down and quickly ran to the Arcade.

"Hey! You're the kid that got shot!" replied the Arcade owner. Athrun went over holding up the owner with his arm.

"Where's that blond girl that was here earlier!?" he demanded.

"She... left eastward after you left." responded the Arcade owner.

"Eastwards..." replied Athrun... "Kira's apartment!" he yelled as he headed off eastwards to Kira's apartment. "Please let Cagalli be alright..." he said to himself. "Kira... what have you done?!"

When Athrun finally reaches the apartment, he holds his hurt arm in pain. "Damn... I'm... bleeding again." He said as he looked at the unbandaged arm. He shrugged it off. "Cagalli... I'm coming!" Athrun raced up the stairs as he held his throbbing arm. He searched every floor for Cagalli. Finally he reached Kira's floor and notices a broken cellphone. "Cagalli's near!" he said as he rushed up the stairs. There he saw a young blond, curled up crying. "Cagalli..." he finally replied, ?" replied the blond weakly. Athrun collapsed on the ground, holding his bleeding arm. "Athrun!" she yelled as she went to the bleeding figure. She held him in her arms.

"Are... you alright?" asked Athrun as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You should be at a hospital!" she replied.

"Well, I was worried about you..." he replied.

"You're an idiot..." replied Cagalli giggling.

"Just to see you smile... it's worth it..." he replied.

"Come on..." said Cagalli as she helps Athrun up. "We gotta get you to a hospital..."

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun.

"Yes?" replied Cagalli. Athrun leaned over to kiss her.

"Thank you." he replied. Cagalli let off a blush.

"Just don't do anything stupid again!" replied Cagalli. "I'm charging next time!"

"Then I guess I'll owe you another kiss," replied Athrun as he leans over to kiss her again.

Back in the apartment, Lacus finally puts Kira to sleep after an hour of crying. "My, my, my shoulder's all wet." replied Lacus as she looks at the sleeping Kira. "He's so adorable when he's sleeping," she replied. Lacus approaches the window and notices Athrun and Cagalli.

"The last piece of the puzzle, to get rid of Cagalli Yula Athha," said Lacus to herself, with an evil smirk on her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Repeated Mistakes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. X 10

Chapter 10 stays true to the original chapter, re venturing in all the parts again. Have to say it's much better then the work I've been submitting lately. This one stays true to the series. I hope to conclude this story by Christmas. Season 3 will probably be one big chapter or something. Well enjoy chapter 10!

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 10: **Repeated Mistakes

The glow of the piercing sun enters the room. The blond girl opens her amber eyes. "Cagalli? Feeling better?" asked the blue haired male. Cagalli sits up and wipes the tears in her eyes with her sleeve. Athrun grabbed a box of Kleenex and gave one to her. "I think this is a little more easier on your eyes," he laughed. Cagalli put on a mad face.

"I use what I want!" she yelled back.

"I'm glad we have the old Cagalli back," he replied. "It's been a week you know." Cagalli went silent again. "Say, want to go out and enjoy a little fresh air?"

Cagalli ignored him and buried herself in her sheets. "No!" she replied.

"Come on, it'd be fun!" plead Athrun.

Cagalli replies, "I said..." Athrun picks up Cagalli. "Hey! Put me down you big idiot!" she yelled as she hits him on the chest.

"You need some exercise Cagalli! You're getting heavy." replied Athrun.

"Are you calling me fat!?" yelled back Cagalli.

Athrun replies, "No! That's not what I..."

"You're in for hell now!" replied Cagalli.

"Actually, more of heaven," says Athrun as he gives a kiss to Cagalli.

"What makes you think that?" asks the blushing Cagalli.

"Because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world." replied Athrun.

Back at Kira's apartment, Lacus wakes him up to a sunny morning. "Good morning Kira!" said the cheery Lacus. She notices Kira's red and swollen eyes.

"Good... morning Lacus," replied Kira weakly.

"You've been sleeping there all week, Kira... I'm worried." said Lacus.

"Sorry... Lacus," replied Kira.

"Would you like to go out with me Kira?" asked Lacus.

"Huh?" replied a confused Kira.

"Maybe a walk to the park followed by dinner?" she asked. Kira remained silent. "But if you don't want to..." Lacus began to sound sad.

"No, I'll go Lacus," replied Kira. "You've taken care of me all week... I... can't..."

"Oh! I'm so happy Kira!" replied Lacus as she wraps her arms around him. "Hurry up and wash your face, Kira. Theres no more need to cry anymore."

Kira went into the washroom and began washing his face at the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Is this... me?" replied Kira as he looked at the tired figure in the reflection. He quickly showered and changed into some new clothes Lacus laid out.

"I think it looks really handsome on you," replied Lacus in a pink dress.

"Lacus..." said a surprised Kira.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You look... beautiful," he replied. Lacus let off a bright red blush. It was the first time Kira said anything like this to her in a long time.

"Well, let's have that walk, shall we?" she asked.

Kira and Lacus exit his apartment and walked to the park. Kira starred at a tree, the same tree where it all began several weeks ago. "Kira?" asked Lacus. "Are you still thinking about... that?"

"No... I'm through with it," replied Kira, "From now on, she lives her own life... and I live mine." Lacus let off a smirk.

"But just how long will she live?" she muttered under her breath. Kira gave a look to Lacus. Lacus reacts suspiciously.

"Did you say something Lacus?" he asked.

"No.. I was just humming a song!" she replied.

The afternoon drifts by. Cagalli and Athrun walks their way to the cemetery. "I want to visit father..." replied Cagalli, "My only father." They arrived at the gravestones. Cagalli lays down a batch of flowers and begins speaking to the gravestone. "Father... why? Why did you have to tell me he was my brother!? Now we... we can't.... It's all your fault!" she screamed at the tombstone. "Why... why are you looking back so calmly? Look at the mess you put me in!" she yelled as tears drip from her eyes.

"Cagalli..." said Athrun. Athrun looks away and sees another gravestone with an letter. He walks over and picks it up.

"(Crossed out)Fllay, Lacus (written in)

I'm sorry about ORB... I'm sorry for hurting you, but deep down inside, I really love you... and I still do.

Signed Kira"

"Kira!" exclaimed Athrun.

"Don't say that name!" yelled Cagalli.

"No... Kira wrote something here." replied Athrun. Cagalli walks over and Athrun hands her the letter.

Cagalli begins reading. "What... what the heck does this mean?!" she yelled.

"Fllay..." repeated Athrun, "who is she?"

"Kira....'s old girlfriend..." replied Cagalli.

"I see," replied Athrun, "it seems Kira is still deeply in love with her."

"For now," replied Cagalli. "That man... is never satisfied with one woman..."

"Cagalli..." said Athrun, "Kira isn't..."

"I'm his twin! I know what he thinks! He's a greedy bastard! That's what he is!" replied Cagalli. "He can just die!"

Athrun tried to change the topic. He looks at his watch. "Six eh? Time for dinner, wouldn't you say Cagalli?"

"I am kind of hungry..." said Cagalli as her stomach rumbled. Athrun and Cagalli went to the ORB City Square.

"Let's try the Lover's Heaven..." Athrun broke off. "I'm sorry."

Cagalli pointed to the restaurant across from that. "We'll eat there." replied Cagalli. "I hear they make good kabbots!"

At the same time, Kira and Lacus also reaches ORB City Square. "Kabbot's Place... sounds great." said Kira.

"I want to try Lover's Heaven, Kira." replied Lacus as she spots Cagalli and Athrun across the street. "You know... after last time..."

"I understand Lacus," replied Kira. "I'll try to make the evening up to you again." replied Kira as he tried to smile.

Kira and Lacus went in Lover's Heaven, just as behind them Cagalli and Atrhun went into Kabbot's Place. Inside Kabbot's Place, the owner instantly remembers Athrun. "No sir! Don't hurt me! This one's on the house!" yelled the owner. Cagalli and Athrun were both surprised.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cagalli.

"This guy... came up to me and threatened me if I didn't tell you where some blond girl was.... Hey wait a minute! Are you that blond?" replied the owner.

"Not only that! He did the same thing to me!" replied the Arcade Owner who was eating on one of the tables.

"Athrun..." said Cagalli.

"What?" replied Athrun.

"You went to all these places looking for me?" asked Cagalli.

"I was worried..." replied Athrun.

"You're... an idiot..." replied Cagalli as she chuckled. Athrun returned that with a smiled. "Now let's eat!" she said as she gave Athrun a peck on the cheek. Athrun blushed wildly.

Across from that, Kira and Lacus enters the restaurant, Lover's Heaven. The waiter comes up to them. "Hey I remember you two! You're the two that didn't pay last time!" he yelled.

"Sorry about that," apologized Lacus, "It won't happen this time without that troublesome blond." Kira gave Lacus the look again. "Now let's enjoy our dinner!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Very well, I agree that blond was bothersome... This way sir and madam." said the Waiter as he led Lacus and Kira to their table. "Very sorry, we only have this table vacant."

"Same table too..." muttered Kira. Lacus ignores Kira. "I need to go to the bathroom for a bit, can you order for me?" asked Lacus.

"Sure..." replied Kira.

As Lacus turned the corner to the washrooms, she got out her cellphone. "Got it? 5000 Bucks if you run over that blond. I'll take care of the legal matters don't worry. What do you mean your conscience!? I know what you want, I'll throw in another zero, just kill the bitch. Good. I knew you'd understand." Lacus puts her cellphone away and sits down starring into the window.

"What are you looking for out there?" asked Kira.

"Just waiting for a show to start." replied Lacus. Kira senses something wrong with Lacus.

Back at the Kabbot Place, Athrun and Cagalli finished their meal. "Yummy Hot Sauce Kabbot!" yelled Cagalli.

"Oww... my tongue..." replied Athrun. The pair exited the restaurant. From the window of the Lover's Heaven, Kira spots Cagalli.

"I have to set things right..." said Kira, he quickly leaves the restaurant. Lacus tries to leave after him, but the waiter stops her.

"Hey! What did you say about paying this time?" he shouted. Lacus puts down a thousand dollar bill.

"Let go of me, and keep the change!" she said as she rushed out after Kira.

"Well, if she would of said so earlier," grinned the waiter.

Cagalli spots Kira across the street. "Cagalli!" yelled Kira.

"Is someone talking to me, Athrun? Because the only MAN I see here is you." she said sarcastically.

"Cagalli please!" yelled Kira.

"Nope, I don't hear anything at all!" she yelled as she gives Athrun a peck to the cheek.

"Cagalli!!!" yelled Kira. He rushed across the street. Just then, the assassin driver wakes up.

"Man... I should've of set an alarm clock. Crap! I'm 5 minutes late! I need that money for my kids operation!" he yelled as he revved up his car. "Hope I still make it!"

Kira is suddenly blinded by headlights. "K...ira!" yelled Cagalli as she spots the car. Kira stands still in the middle of the road.

"Ironic..." he thought to himself. "To think to protect Cagalli from this... only to die this way... Without Cagalli I might as well..."

"No Kira!" yelled a voice.

"Fllay!" yelled Kira. Kira felt someone knocking him over. Kira felt this feeling before. He looked to the sight of the crash. A limp figure in the middle of the street. Wearing the pink dress he commented on earlier. Another death because of Kira...


	11. Chapter 11: The Conclusive Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. DuR

Season 3 will be a 3 parter which I'll have to release all today, because I'm still pressed for time to release the Christmas-Epilogue chapter. I might just doe a Season 4 but maybe I'll use that idea for my next fic. Enjoy Chapter 11! Might not be as good as normal because I had to rush a lot of it...

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 11: **The Conclusive Battle Part 1

Kira Yamato starred into the face of the girl that saved him. The beautiful blue eyes and pink hair of a goddess. Once perfect, now lay tattered on the rough asphalt. Kira remained motionless.

"Lacus!" screamed a voice from behind him.

"Oh my! That poor girl!" yelled another. The driver went out slowly and had a surprised reaction. He tried to run away. Kira quickly nailed him down and smacked him into the side of his car.

"Why! Why you bastard!" he yelled as he smashed his head through his windshield.

"She... She told me to kill her!" yelled the scared driver as he pointed at Cagalli.

"Who told you! Who!" yelled Kira.

"L..acus... Sama.... she was going to pay me 50 000... I needed the money... my kid... he's sick..." replied the driver.

"Bastard!" yelled Kira as he threw him down on the ground.

"Kira! Calm down!" yelled Athrun. Kira went up and grabbed him by the collar.

"How do you expect me to calm down!?" he yelled. Athrun threw off Kira's grip.

"What she needs is an ambulance now, Kira!" replied Athrun. "Fighting us won't help her!"

"Ambulance. phone... Someone phone the ambulance!" yelled the unstable Kira.

"The... signal's jammed..." yelled a person from the crowd.

"Neutron... Jammer...? ZAFT?" questioned Athrun.

Kira had a wild look at his eyes. The girl that saved his life was about to die, and all he could do is watch her. Kira had an idea and quickly grabbed Lacus.

"Where are you going?" yelled Athrun. "The nearest hospital is at least 50 kilometers away!"

"As long as I have the heart... as long as I have the power, I'll save her!" yelled Kira. He quickly dashed with Lacus on his back.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli. "What are you doing Athrun? Stop him! The alert level is up at 7 with the new N-Jammer signal!"

"I know it is!" yelled Athrun. "But what Kira said is right. As long as he has the power to save someone he should do it, despite the risks. I'm going."

"What!?" yelled Cagalli. Suddenly an explosion occurred nearby. She looked up to reveal a horrible sight. "Z...GMF-X13A... Providence..." she spoke slowly.

"Damn... this was what I was afraid of..." replied Athrun. "Cagalli... I need access to Morgenroete." he said.

"But... your mobile suit was destroyed!" she replied.

"Do you have any other mobile suit? Astray... GINN... Strike Dagger, I don't care!" he replied.

"We have some M1s, my Strike Rouge, and... Freedom." she replied.

"I'll take what I can get," he replied. "Let's hurry" he replied as he dragged Cagalli.

Back to Kira, he continues racing to the hospital, ignoring the danger he's in. "It's alright... Lacus... As long as you're with me. I'll save you." he said with his exhausted voice.

"Kira..." Lacus said softly. "Why?"

"What... huff... do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you want to save me.... I tried to kill... Cagalli..." she replied.

"I want to save... huff... you because... huff... I love you..." he replied.

"Kira..." said Lacus as a tear rolled from her eyes. Suddenly an explosion occurred to the right of them, knocking Kira over and Lacus to the ground.

"Lacus!" yelled Kira. He starred up into the sky, and saw the Mobile Suit he defeated nearly a month ago. The ZGMF-X13A Providence. It looked different. The DRAGOON system was gone, and it seemed to be patched up with various Mobile Suit pieces. Kira immediately thought back to Lacus. He found her blown a little distance away. "Lacus!" yelled Kira as he saw blood from her shirt.

"L..eave me Kira... Save... yourself," she replied weakly.

"No! I won't leave you Lacus. If I have to die, I want to die with you!" he replied. Lacus let off a smile. "Now come on! We can still make it!" Kira got Lacus back on his back again, and continued his trip. "Only... 10.. more..." he panted.

As Kira nears the hospital, Lacus has a sudden turn for the worse. "What's wrong Lacus?!" yelled Kira.

"N...othing... " she replied weakly.

"We're almost there! Hang on!" yelled Kira as he rushed to the entrance of the hospital.

"Someone's out there?" yelled the doctor. "The alert level is up to 8!"

"Please! My friend... she got hit by a car... she's bleeding!" yelled Kira at the entrance.

"Sorry kid... but Alert level is at 8, we can't open the door." replied the doctor.

"I don't want any of your crap!" yelled Kira. "I'll force my way in if I have to!" He begins pulling at the door.

"Kid... it's magnetically locked. We can't do anything about it." replied the doctor. Kira began banging his fist at the door. "I understand how you feel but..." Suddenly the door began to open.

"The hell?" yelled an astonished guard. "The door's at magnetic strength 10! It'd take at least 20 guys to budge it!"

"M...ust... save... Lacus...." yelled Kira as he begins forcing the door open. He opens the door and goes in. "Please... save... her..." yelled the exhausted Kira as he falls to the ground.

"Nurse! Begin operation right away!" yelled the doctor. "X-Ray her, Stat!" The nurse begins to show an X-Ray of Lacus. "Oh... dear...." the doctor replied. "Her heart has been punctured by a broken rib cage... Theres nothing we can do sir..."

"Lies!" yelled Kira as he held the doctor by the collar. "You WILL save her!" he yelled.

"Hey! Calm down kid! The doctor tried! But the operation she needs can't be done without the atomic organ transplanter. With the suddenly N-Jammer signal rising we can't use it." replied the guard.

"L...acus..." said Kira as he loosened his grip. The doctor quickly got out of his grip gasping. Kira went to the operation table and knelt next to Lacus.

"Kira..." said Lacus weakly as she began gasping. "I want... one kiss before I go..." she began panting. Kira leaned over and puts his lips on Lacus'. As Kira's lips left hers, she stopped breathing. The doctor went over to check her pulse, then shook his head and pulled the covers over hers.

Kira fell to the side and began wailing and crying. "No matter how hard I tried... no matter how much power I possess... I can never save the one I love..." he said. He got up and headed for the door.

"Sir?!" yelled the guard.

"I'm going out." Kira replied.

"The Alert level is 9!" the guard protested. Kira went to the door and began punching at it. He shouted "Why! Why!? Why!!?" he stopped to catch his breath. "WHY!?" he shouted as he gave the door a hard punch. The door collapsed, and the hospital workers gasped. Both Kira's knuckles were bleeding.

"Sir, you'll have to have that bandaged..." said the doctor. "You might get an infection!"

Kira let off a demonic laugh. "Me? Get an infection? I'm a coordinator! I was... destined to be... the best in everything... to be the ultimate being... to posses the greatest strength... knowledge... abilities... but what am I now? A worthless kid who can't save his girlfriend's life..." Kira rushed into the now raining sky towards Morgenroete. "Hear me Rau Le Creusset! I don't care how invincible you are! You cost me Lacus' life, and I will stop at nothing destroy you here once and for all! Even if I have to die along with you!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Conclusive Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. DuR x 2

Season 3 will be a 3 parter which I'll have to release all today, because I'm still pressed for time to release the Christmas-Epilogue chapter. I might just doe a Season 4 but maybe I'll use that idea for my next fic. Enjoy Chapter 12! Might not be as good as normal because I had to rush a lot of it...

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 12: **The Conclusive Battle Part 2

Kira ran faster than he ever did before to Morgenroete factory where Cagalli and Athrun just arrived.

"Are you sure you want to pilot Freedom?" asked Cagalli.

"If I can stop Creusset... if I can save the people of ORB... if i can save you... I'll do it." said Athrun as he gave Cagalli a goodbye kiss. "I'll come back." he promised. Just then they heard gunfire and a guard going down. "Kira?!" yelled Athrun. "Where's Lac..."

Kira knocks Athrun unconscious and quickly gets into Freedom. "Kira! Where are you going?" yelled Cagalli. Kira immediately launches in Freedom. The guard from the other room comes in.

"Representative Athha!" he said as he saluted Cagalli. "That crazy guy came in and started beating all of us down! Now he's stolen Freedom too!"

"Don't worry." she replied. "Tell control I'm launching."

"What!? Ma'am?!" replied the guard. Cagalli jumped into her Strike Rouge.

"MBF-02, Strike Rouge! Launching!" said Cagalli as she launched.

Athrun got up from his attack from Kira. "Where's Cagalli?" he asked the guard.

"She insisted on launching" replied the guard.

"What!?" yelled Athrun. "Didn't you try to stop her!" he yelled as he grabbed the guard by the throat.

"I did! But she's a representative!" he replied.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "What other mobile suits do you have?" he yelled back.

"Only some M1s we salvaged from the war!" Athrun tightened his grip. "Ch...airman Dullindal sent a secret Gundam for Morgenroete to work on! It's a secret!" the guard replied. Athrun threw him down.

"Where the hell is it?" he yelled.

"Bay... 9" replied the guard. Athrun immediately left for it.

As Kira flew out of Morgenroete he turned on his sensors. He locates the rebuilt Providence and notices several hundred Daggers and GINNs behind him. "What the hell!?" yelled Kira. He closed in on Providence and opened his Comwave to the Gundam. "Rau Le Creusset!" yelled Kira.

"Rau Le Creusset?" asked the voice. "I'm no failure clone. My name is Diablo De Mort. The only one to be successfully clone from Al Da Flaga!"

"Then why destroy ORB!?" Kira yelled.

"Destroy... ORB? Me? A failure! No! I'm not!" he yelled.

"This guy is insane!" yelled Kira. "The shock of being in a line of clones... the desire to destroy mankind... just like Creusset..." he said to himself.

"To destroy those who killed my brothers, with the machines from both sides of the war!" yelled Diablo. "My newtype abilities were mutated during birth... Instead of merely warning me of danger, it allows me to take control of anything and anyone I please!"

"You... bastard!" yelled Kira.

"I rebuilt Providence with the mere strength of my mind. I replaced the DRAGOON pack with the fallen Gundams left drifting in space. GATX-303 Aegis... GATX-207 Blitz... GATX-103 Buster... GATX-102 Duel... and even GATX-105 Strike. I control all of them!" yelled Diablo. "The foolish doctors... tried to harness my power for their own use. Then I killed them all... and with Providence as my sword, I shall slay all the impurities of man kind!" yelled Diablo.

"You... you killed Lacus!" yelled Kira.

"I kill those who pose a threat to me. The only ones I cannot control are the destined children... with the SEED." he replied. "Lacus Clyne... Kira Yamato... Athrun Zala... Cagalli Yula Athha! They must all die!"

"You won't kill anymore!" yelled Kira as he switched to his HiMAT mode. He quickly closed in with his beam Sabers, however Blitz, Aegis, and Duel knock him aside. Buster and Launcher Strike fires their Hyper Impulse Beam cannons at him. Kira immediately thrusts up, and his right wing gets blown off.

Strike switches to sword mode and comes up to Kira with Duel. "Damn it!" yelled Kira as he pulled out his beam sabers. He knocks away Duel with his beam saber and protects himself from Strike with his shield. Kira suddenly detects a large heat source approaching. From the ship he hears the voice of a familiar captain.

"Lohengrin! Fire!" yelled Murrue Ramius. Duel gets caught in the blast and explodes.

"Archangel!" yelled Kira. Aegis, Buster and Blitz went to intercept them. "I have to protect it!" yelled Kira as he tried to fly to the archangel. Strike and Providence intercepts him.

"I'm not done with you yet, Kira Yamato!" yelled Diablo.

Strike has switched to Aile, and begins to close in on Kira again. Just then, another mobile suit appeared and began to shoot at Strike. "I'm coming Kira!" yelled Cagalli on the com wave.

"Cagalli! Go back!" yelled Kira.

"Not on your life!" she replied. She began engaging the Aile Strike with her Aile Strike Rouge. "I always wondered which one of us flew these better." she replied.

Kira was about to protest when Diablo began attacking him. "I have more than just these 5! He replied. How about a rebuilt Justice? Or maybe the whole defeated fleet of GINNs and Strike Daggers?" said Diablo as he laughed.

"There are... hundreds... I can't..." said Kira as he watched the suits appear on his target screen. The GINNs began to move in on Kira. Suddenly a blast came from the corner. "Impulse!?" yelled Kira.

"I thought you knew how to pilot better than this, Kira Yamato." replied Shinn.

"Shinn! What are you doing here?" yelled Kira.

"ZAFT has reports of renegade GINN suits heading towards ORB. We decided to check it out." said Shinn as he shows Kira the Minerva with it's Zakus. "Me, Rey, Luna, and the Blue guy will take care of these clowns. You take on the big one." said Shinn.

"Blue guy?" asked Kira.

"Said his name was Athrun Zala or whatever." Shinn replied.

"Athrun..." said Kira.

"Kira!" yelled the pilot with the blue hair. "Nice new Gundam huh?" replied Athrun in his ZGMF-X23S Saviour.

"Athrun! Cagalli's engaged with the Strike!" yelled Kira.

"What!?" replied a surprised Athrun.

"Make sure she's okay and take her down to Morgenroete... I'll take care of them." replied Kira.

Athrun protests, "Kira you can't..." Kira shut off his comwave.

"Little boy, you think you can take on the Justice and Providence?" replied Diablo. "Each of us has equal fire power to you. But if you choose death, so be it!"

Athrun flies quickly to find Cagalli. The Aile Strike commanded by Diablo was matching Cagalli move for move. Cagalli rushed into it firing her beam cannon, knocking Aile Strike back. She then dropped her Aile Pack and tried to get her Assault Knife. Aile Strike quickly recovers and aims his Beam Rifle at the struggling Cagalli. Diablo speaks through the Strike, "Silly girl, this isn't a video game." it said. It fired a beam at the protection-less Cagalli. Cagalli's eyes widen in the flash. Suddenly, Athrun threw his shield in front of Cagalli. He got his two beam sabers and sliced up the unaware Aile Strike. It exploded and Athrun grabs the Strike Rouge.

"Cagalli! Are you alright?" yelled Athrun.

"Athrun!" yelled a surprised Cagalli. "What are you..."

"No time to talk! I have to drop you down at Morgenroete and help Kira." said Athrun.

"I want to help Kira!" yelled Cagalli.

"What help will you be if you can't even fly?" yelled Athrun. Cagalli remains motionless in the cockpit of Strike Rouge.

"Brother..." she muttered to herself.


	13. Chapter 13: The Conclusive Battle Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. DuR x 3

Season 3 will be a 3 parter which I'll have to release all today, because I'm still pressed for time to release the Christmas-Epilogue chapter. I might just doe a Season 4 but maybe I'll use that idea for my next fic. Enjoy Chapter 13! Might not be as good as normal because I had to rush a lot of it...

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 13: **The Conclusive Battle Part 3

Kira begins to engage Providence and Justice. Justice fire's it's Beam Boomerangs while Kira counters with his shoulder cannons destroying them. "Not bad." said Diablo. Providence begin to close into Kira with his beam saber. Kira thrusts back to evade, but Justice throws a beam saber at him, knocking out his left leg. Both Justice and Providence fired their beam rifles at Kira as Kira tries to evade them.

Back at the Archangel, Murrue has a hard time taking down Aegis, Buster, and Blitz. "Fire the Gotfrieds!" yelled Murrue. The yellow lasers miss the 3 targets.

"Captain of the Archangel!" yelled a voice. "This is Talia Gladys of the ZAFT Ship, Minerva. We will cover Archangel! Please retreat!" she yelled.

Suddenly Buster shot his High Impulse Cannon at the bridge of the Archangel. "Evasive Maneuvers Now!" yelled Murrue. "Not enough time!" yelled a bridge member. Murrue's eyes widened. Just then Strke's shield from the exploding Aile Strike flies in front of the Archangel, protecting it from the last. Murrue looks up at the sky and sees an image of Mu. "Still making the impossible, possible huh?" she said to the image. Minevera blasts down Buster. "Lohengrin! Fire!" yelled Murrue as both beams hit the Aegis and Blitz, destroying them. "No, Captain Talia Gladys, we will rather stay here and fight with you." replied Murrue to Talia.

"Heh, I figured you would say that." replied Talia. The Minerva and Archangel began attacking the rebuilt Daggers. "Anti-Beam Missiles!" they both yelled, "Fire!"

Impulse, and the 2 Commander Zakus begin closing in on the GINNs. "Don't die yet, Kira Yamato! You still owe me a duel!" yelled Shinn as he blasts down a GINN.

Kira closes his wings and let's out his 6 Cannon attack on Justice. Justice tries to evade, but his right arm gets caught in the blast and his entire right side destroyed. "How about I just self destruct this thing and making it a living nuclear bomb!?" yelled Diablo.

Kira yells back, "No! Don't!"

"Yes? Do? Okay, you're the boss!" yelled Diablo. Just then Justice exploded from a beam from behind. "Damn it! I was so close to igniting it too."

"I won't allow you to kill the innocent people of ORB! I won't allow you to kill Kira!" yelled Athrun.

"You! You're annoying!" yelled Diablo. He gathers a bunch of GINNs and Daggers and makes them attack Athrun. "Stay out of my way!" Diablo continues his fight with Kira.

Diablo sheds of his armor, revealing a second Gundam underneath it. It was a skeletal form of a Gundam, with thin bone like black wings on the back. "ZGMF-X14A Armageddon's," said Diablo. "ZAFT's final unit of the series. Capable of firing GENESIS with it's nuclear power supply. Quite the death ray." said Diablo. "What would you say if I fired it at Earth?" asked Diablo.

"I won't let you!" yelled Kira as he dashes in with his beam saber.

"Kill everyone..." Armageddon begins charging his chest cannon, "just like I killed your precious Lacus!" yelled Diablo. Kira enters his seed mode. He throws his beam saber to the back thrusters of Armageddon. "Do what you like! Everyone is going to die!" yelled Diablo. Kira threw his other beam saber and managed to cut off his left arm and wing. "Running out of these?" yelled Diablo as he threw on of his own beam sabers at Kira, Kira manages to evade enough so that only his left wings got cut off.

Kira grabs them with his right arm. "Wait a minute..." he said. He broke off his remaining wings and held them in his right arm. He thrusted below Armageddon and shoved his wings into the cannon destroying it.

"The victory is still mine, Kira." said Diablo. He began to thrust up and surrounded himself with the Daggers and GINNs he controlled. "I'd like to see how you stop 200 mobile suits simultaneously exploding!" Armageddon began charging the cannon again.

"The cannon has been destroyed!" yelled Kira.

"Then I will fire the shot into myself! The nuclear explosion and the mobile suits will result in a giant chain reaction... taking out the planet... no, and everything around it!" yelled Diablo.

Athrun manages to thrust past the escaping Daggers and GINNs. "Kira!" he yelled.

"Athrun! Ask everyone to go back to Morgenroete and find a shelter!" he yelled.

"What are you planning Kira!?" yelled Athrun.

"What you like doing best," Kira smiled, "Self-Destructing Gundams." he said as he flew towards Diablo.

"Kira..." said Athrun.

"Just because I have the power... Just because I have the heart... I can stop the war... Those were your words, Lacus Clyne." said Kira as he looked at the engagement ring she gave him. He thrusted to Armageddon and pushed him up into space.

"You... damn it. I can't move this suit while firing my Genesis cannon." yelled Diablo.

"Death will come before us." said Kira. "We will redeem our sins with our death."

"You may have killed me Kira. But more conflict will always arise in our world. War is inevitable. Death is inevitable." said Diablo.

"But, to know that people will live their lives happy just for a little while... makes this struggle worth it!" shouted Kira as they pass Lagrange Point 5. "Just far enough so it won't affect PLANT..." said Kira. He sets the self destruct mechanism on Freedom. "The nightmare ends here, Diablo De Morte!"

A large explosion is heard. Cagalli rushes out of Morgenroete to see a bright nuclear explosion to the sky. Athrun madly shouts in his comwave. "Kira! Kira! Respond Kira!" The crews of the Minerva and Archangel salutes to the bright explosion.

"You bastard," said Shinn as he starred at the explosion. Athrun lands his Saviour near Cagalli. Cagalli runs up to him and hugs him. "Kira! Where's Kira!" she shouted as tears begin to drop from her. Athrun begins crying too. The two of them look into the night sky.

"They say when you die you turn into a star," replies Athrun.

Cagalli looks at the sky and a bright sparkling object. "And Kira is the one who will shine the brightest," said Cagalli as she cried.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed nor any of the characters. Happy Holidays!

I decided to give the epilogue in two parts, you know, to prolong the moment. Epilogue part 1 will explain some of the things from the beginning of the story and will give you a real toasty feeling for the holidays. Part 2 will explain what's left (not spoiling what) Enjoy the story and Seasons Greetings! And yeah, I wanted to name them as chapters because I like the number 15.

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 14: **Epilogue Part 1

Cagalli stares out of the window at the Orphanage. She remembered a day like this a month ago. She learned that she would be forced to enter the ORB Government as Head Representative as heiress to the Athha family. She was so sad and alone. She didn't want to leave her friends. She didn't want to leave Kira. She remembered how she broke down crying and ran outside. There was Kira who only smiled and held her. She loved him. She loved him dearly. But now he's gone.

"Cagalli?" asked an orphan boy.

"What is it?" replied Cagalli.

"Why are you so sad? It's Christmas Eve!" yelled the little boy excitedly. Cagalli shrugged off her tears.

"Of course I'm happy!" replied Cagalli as she forced a smile.

"I wonder what kind of toys Santa will give me!" yelled the excited boy.

"I'm sure it'd be the one you want the most," replied Cagalli.

"I want a Gundam Action Figure!" yelled the boy. "They're so cool!" Cagalli immediately stops and grabs the boy by the shoulders. She kneels down and looks into his eyes.

"You think they're really cool? Do you know these things will only bring grief and sorrow? Do you know what kind of pain these things have cost us!?" yelled Cagalli to the boy. The little boy began to cry.

"Cagalli..." said Mrs. Yamato. "Don't be so harsh on the young man.""

Cagalli apologizes, "Gomen... Mrs..."

"Call me mother, Cagalli," replied Mrs. Yamato.

"But Mrs. Yamato..." protested Cagalli.

Mrs. Yamato replied, "I took both of you from the Hibiki's. I treated both of you equally as my own children... but Uzumi-Sama..."

"Why... why did you separate me from Kira? Why did you have to give me to Uzumi Nara Athha!" yelled Cagalli. "Don't you know the hardships I had to go through..."

"We thought if we only had one of you, the chances of Kira's truth being discovered would be lessened. And Uzumi-Sama loved you..." replied Mrs. Yamato.

"All he did was put pressure on me! To become a world leader like him. With unrealistic ideals and a corrupt government! How am I supposed to build his dream!?" yelled Cagalli.

"Uzumi-sama chose you because he felt you could do it, Cagalli. If you put your heart to it theres nothing that can stop you." replied Mrs. Yamato.

Cagalli had a flashback of Kira when he ran off with the injured Lacus. "Because I have the power... because I have the heart... I can do it..." she replied.

"That's what Kira used to say..." said Mrs. Yamato as she began to sob. Cagalli began to cry too. Mrs. Yamato goes up to Cagalli and hugs her.

"Mother!" yelled Cagalli as she cried.

In the other room Athrun and Reverend Malchio looks at the two hugging. "The spirit of Christmas. It's power can bring together people despite all odds." said Malchio.

Athrun looks to Malchio. "But... will it bring Kira back?" replied Athrun.

"Is Kira really gone?" asked Malchio. "As long as you remember, then he exists."

Athrun looks at Torii who was resting on his shoulder. "And I will never forget," replied Athrun.

Cagalli decided to break from her crying and took a walk along the beach. "Right on this spot..." said Cagalli as she stares at the ocean. Cagalli suddenly sees an image of Kira further down the shoreline. She enters a state of shock and looks again only to find the beach empty. "My imagination again..." said Cagalli as she feels the ocean breeze against her face.

"The ocean breeze is nice, isn't it?" asked a familiar voice.

"It... can't be..." said Cagalli as she heard the voice. Cagalli turns around slowly, with her eyes widened, curious, yet afraid. "Lacus!?" yelled an excited Cagalli.

"You seem sad today, Cagalli," replied Lacus.

"You're not Lacus! Lacus is dead!" yelled Cagalli.

"My, my. I am alive, Cagalli. Come feel my hand." said Lacus as she gives her hand to Cagalli. Cagalli slaps her hand away.

"Why did it have to be you!" yelled Cagalli.

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus.

"You could stay dead for all I care!" replied Cagalli.

"Then why were you so happy when you saw me?" smiled Lacus.

"Because... Kira liked you... and... I want Kira to be happy..." said Cagalli. Lacus approaches Cagalli and rests Cagalli's head on her shoulder.

"And you love me, Sis?" replied Lacus. Cagalli remained silent. Lacus lets off a warm smile as she pats Cagalli on her head. "Whenever you feel sad, Big Sis will be right here to make you feel better." replied Lacus.

"Lacus!" yelled an excited orphan girl. "You came back!" The other children followed after her. They reach Lacus and encircle her, pushing Cagalli away.

"I see you have a lot of catch up to do," said Cagalli, "Sis" she added.

Athrun and Malchio walk to the doorway to see the what the commotion was about. "Lacus!" yelled Athrun as he ran up to meet her. "You're... alive!?" he replied.

"Why are you all surprised to see me?" replied Lacus.

"Never mind Lacus. Welcome back!" said Athrun.

Night time approached. Everyone gathered in as they put the children to bed. "Goodnight Dear," said Lacus as she gave a goodnight kissed to a little girl.

"Goodnight," said Athrun as he tucked in a little boy. Malchio and Mrs. Yamato were busy putting the other children to sleep.

Cagalli was about to tuck in the little boy who talked to her earlier, but he was hiding under his sheets. "Hey! It's bedtime! Stop playing around." yelled Cagalli to the boy. Cagalli took a grip on the covers and pulled it off only to find the little boy curled up. "What's wrong?" asked Cagalli.

"Y... you're going to yell at me again!" said the boy. Cagalli picked him up. She noticed his brown hair and violet eyes. She stopped to look at them. "Don't spank me!" said the boy as he began to cry.

"A crybaby too... just like him..." said Cagalli as she put his head on her shoulder and rocked him to sleep. "It's alright... it's alright." she said as she rocked the boy. She laid the sleeping boy down on bed and tucked him in.

"You handled that very well, Cagalli," complemented Lacus.

"He looked... like Kira..." said Cagalli as she began to sob. Lacus hugged Cagalli.

"It's Christmas. Don't be sad." said Lacus. Athrun let off a yawn.

"Well, it's time for us to sleep too." he said.

"I suppose so," said Malchio as he entered his room. Mrs. Yamato also went to her room.

"Come on Cagalli," said Athrun as he dragged Cagalli by her arm to the room. Athrun slept on one bed, while Cagalli and Lacus shared another. Cagalli kept turning in the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Lacus.

"It's just that... everything reminds me of Kira..." replied Cagalli. "His bed..." she said as she stared at the bed they were sleeping in, "His pillow..." Cagalli stopped. "I'm silly, aren't I?"

"Why no, you're not," said Lacus, "I think of Kira all the time too."

"But doesn't it hurt?" replied Cagalli.

"I remember all the good times we had and that makes me happy," replied Lacus.

Cagalli remembered the first time she met Kira. He risked his life to save her even though she's a stranger. Then the time where he held her. She felt so warm and safe. The kabbots... Cagalli chuckled. She had hot sauce all over her. Then the arcade. He told her she was wrong.... he hated her? No, that's not right. He cared about her. He wanted to protect her by avoiding her. It hurt him deeply. "To sacrifice your own feelings to protect the one you love. I was selfish. I ignored him. I got Lacus killed... I got Kira killed!" yelled Cagalli.

"But I'm not dead," replied Lacus. Cagalli returned a smile.

"But as long as I remember, he will never go away. He'll be in my heart forever." replied Cagalli.

Athrun looked at Cagalli. "The same words the old man said." he said.

"Athrun!" yelled Cagalli. "You're awake!?"

"Well you sure do talk loud!" he replied.

Cagalli tries to explain, "Kira... I love him as a brother... don't..."

"I understand Cagalli! I'm through being jealous of Kira. And with you being the handful of trouble you are, I probably need him to keep track of you," replied Athrun.

"Baka!" responded Cagalli. Cagalli got up.

"Come on Cagalli! I was joking!" plead Athrun.

"I'm getting a drink of water, idiot!" she replied. Cagalli exit to the living room. She goes by the window and stares at the sky. "Which one of you is Kira?" she asked. She looked into the nigh sky. "Christmas... Santa... does he really bring what you want the most? Then... can he bring Kira? So I can have one more look... Just a look..." said Cagalli as she began to sob. Suddenly she hears footsteps on the roof. "...Santa!??" she yelled. "You got to be kidding me!"

Something began moving through the chimney. It got louder and louder. Cagalli crawled to the fireplace. Suddenly something rolls down and lands on top of her. "Damn it Santa you big bag of fat!" yelled Cagalli.

"Really?" replied the voice. "Lacus said I lost weight." Cagalli's eyes begin to water.

"The voice... It's... him!?" she shouted.

"Well, we tried to keep this secret from you," said Lacus as she flipped on the lights. Around them was Lacus, Athrun, Malchio, Mrs. Yamato, Murrue, Talia, Waltfeld, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, Dearka, Yzak, and Shinn. "We hope you like your Christmas present!" smiled Lacus.

Hope that puts you in a sappy holiday mood! Merry Christmas all!


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue Part 2

I have some unfortunate/fortunate news. This will be the last chapter of the story (I'm not dragging it on anymore). Chapter 15 will feature a lengthy "Explain-it-All" followed by a short bit of the story. First I'd like to explain why I did some of the story's mini plots:

**L1**: Lacus-Clone was supposed to be the rumor of a Lacus clone from the OP and ending. However, it seems like Destiny has already revealed that rumor, so I killed off clone Lacus

**Diablo De Morte**: I've noticed the trend between Al Da Flaga clones, having French-related names (Rau Le Creusset, Prayer Reverie, etc.) So I translated "Devil of Death" into French (excuse my very poor usage of French ) and created Diablo De Morte. I was going to use Ray Za Barrel in his place originally, but he seemed cool in Destiny, so I left him.

**Gilbert Dullindal**- You know he's plotting someone in Destiny! I tried to portray him as an evil scheming genius here too.

**Video Arcade**- I was playing Gundam Seed: Battle Assault too much, so that's probably what influenced it :P Especially the PHASE SHIFT DOWN thing

**Blue Cosmos Killer**- Well, if you got two guys playing in their seed mode, you'd think someone would recognize them as Coordinators :P

**Big Sis Lacus**- I had fantasies of Cagalli x Lacus But I didn't think they were appropriate so Lacus became Cagalli's big Sis.

**Car Accident**- Well yeah, I kinda overused it It's sorta like how Seed reused the "Kira rescues Fails" thingie.

Part 2: Explanation of the characters

**Kira-** He had mix feelings for Cagalli. In the end he found out he only loved her as deeply as a brother and sister should. He just felt guilty because he hasn't fulfilled his duty as a brother to her for all these years. If you notice in SEED, after Kira finds out the truth between him and Cagalli, they've been more distant from each other.

**Fllay**- Lacus-Clone took on the personality of Fllay after the Dream incident. It was supposed to be a side effect of the DSG. Kira kept mistaking Lacus Clone for Fllay because he still misses her.

**Athrun**- He really cared for Kira as a friend and loved Cagalli as well. He didn't want either of them to feel sad, so he constantly tried to conceal his feelings for Cagalli. However, Lacus-Clone tried to exploit Athrun to get Kira for herself. Eventually Athrun and Cagalli ends up together, and Athrun gets over his hidden jealousy of Kira. He sorta acts like Sai in the Kira/Fllay relationship.

**Lacus**- The real Lacus was on PLANT all along. Later she found Kira and the wrecked Freedom, and she stashed Freedom somewhere (again, Destiny makes it a mystery). She and Kira decides to defect to ORB permanently and Dullindal becomes Chairman. He orders Mia Campbell to continue posing as Lacus in PLANT.

Part 3: Cameos

Here are some Cameos from Destiny that I had:

**Stellar Loussier**: Appears in Chapter 4: Revelations

I found it funny that they were both blond. Infact I mistook Stellar as Cagalli a lot of times during my newbie days of Gundam Seed. In the story, Kira accidentally thought Stellar was Cagalli I added the stabbing bit because of her actions in Destiny Ep1, and the fact the previous druggies were criminals too.

**Andrew Walfeld**: Appears in Chapter 7 Unforgettable Past reappears in Chapter 14

To honor the kabbots, you must have Waltfeld! Else we won't get to see Cagalli shower from the sauce

**Shinn Asuka**: Appears in Chapter 8 Virtual Battlefield reappears in Chapter 12, 13 , and 14

Originally I had a story of the SEEDers (Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli) meeting Shinn at a Pizza Shop, but I scratched the story due to it's nonsense humor (I was thinking of refining and releasing it). Since i had that GS: Battle Assault fetish I decided to slap in an arcade and Shinn in it as well. Shinn already hates Cagalli too XD

**Talia Gladys**: Appears in Chapter 13

Influenced by the Talia and Murrue captain rivalry. And I really wanted to see them together in action :D

**Mu La Flaga**: Appears in Chapter 13

I mean, I had to include him if it involved Murrue :P They were a lovely couple too Didn't you think it was cute that Strike's shield just fly in front of the Archangel saving it again?

**Mrs. Yamato**: Appears in Chapter 14

Another Destiny influenced character. It seems she's with Malchio's orphanage for some reason. So I just stuck her in 

I originally intended this to be a filler between SEED and Destiny (working with the Destiny rumours I knew), but the more and more I develop it, the more it doesn't fit, oh well. It was an attempt 

Many Questions and forgotten parts probably remain (I don't even remember my stories XD) But this is all the time I have for them. The following story will explain Kira's and Lacus' survival! Part of it was spoiled because I left the "Lacus flies into Freedom's cockpit" in Stupid me. The original ending was supposed to be Lacus pulling a "Cagalli" on the Kira who's pulling an "Athrun" (If you get what I mean). If you don't then better, because I like this version better

Without further delay::

**Unforgiven Love**

**Chapter 15: **Epilogue Part 2

Kira Yamato and his sister Cagalli Yula Athha stare out into the bright blue ocean. Just yesterday, she thought he was dead. She thought she would never see him again. But now he's standing next to her.

"Kira..." asked Cagalli.

"What is it?" replied Kira.

Cagalli continued, "How did..."

Kira smiled. "What's so strange about it?" he asked. "This isn't the first time I've pulled something like that off."

Cagalli shouts back at him, "And you have me more worried each time!"

Kira apologizes, "Sorry Cagalli..." Cagalli goes up to hug him.

Half-crying, she asks her brother, "But seriously... are you... real?"

"When Armageddon and I were locked to each other in the far corners of space on the brink of death, I saw a light. A bright object was drifting in orbit." said Kira as he took something out of his pocket.

"The... protection stone?" yelled Cagalli as she gazed into Kira's hand.

Kira explains, "I accidentally grabbed it from Athrun during our fight in Morgenroete. It got caught in Freedom's Antena and fell off during my flight out of Earth's orbit. It was then I wanted to live. I wanted to bring it back to you. I wanted to see your face happy.... There was only a mere 5 seconds left before Armagedon exploded, taking out everything within a 10KM radius."

Cagalli looked at his brother intently as the story goes on. (I needed a paragraph break )

" I aimed my Hyper Impulse Cannon at his central cannon, I combined the propulsion of the blast and Freedom's thrusters and made a narrow escape. The explosion however, damaged my thrusters. I was drifting alone in space and my oxygen level was getting low. But I refused to give up. I refused to die. Oxygen levels finally gave out and I saw the stone right outside my cockpit. I went outside and took it in my hand. I held it to my heart, saying 'As long as I have this stone, as long as I love Cagalli and she loves me, it will protect me.'" (Don't sue me, FF8!)

Cagalli begins to cry, "You're... a baka!" she yelled. Kira smiled and put his hand on her head. "I do... love you."

"Afterwards, Lacus and her rescue crew came to me and brought me to rest in PLANT. I made a recovery in a day or two. And we decided to go back to ORB and meet up with you guys." continued Kira.

"Why didn't you show up with Lacus?" asked Cagalli.

"Well, it was her idea to surprise you.... and we didn't have a Christmas present" joked Kira.

Cagalli puts on her mad face and pushes Kira off. "Then... I didn't imagine you on the beach!" she yelled.

"Hey, it was getting scary in those bushes!" yelled Kira. Cagalli and Kira laughed together.

Fin! Finally! If you have any more questions you can Email/MSN me. Hope you guys had as much fun as me making this fanfic! My next one will be the Gundam Seed story retold, featuring Cagalli! And it's going to be a silly storyline. No more angsty drama stuff :P


End file.
